Robsten
by lixa95
Summary: this story is about well i was bored and threw it together. i think the title can tell you wat its about. By the way, not very good with making up chapter so... Oh and i love to write, but this is the first so please tell me how i can fix it


Kristen's Point of View:

Katherine and I sat in her guest room. Four guys had already come in to try for the role of Edward Cullen. Five guys were waiting outside including the ones who had already tried.

"I like number two." I looked at her as she wrote something down on her pad.

"You cant choose. Not yet, there's one more left." there was a light knock on the door. Katherine whispered something that sounded like 'leave'. "Come on in." the door opened and a man entered. His hair was golden-brown and his eyes were a faint gray. He smiled as he sat down on a chair.

"All right, have you ever acted?"

"Yes, I was actually in Harry Potter." I turned to look at the man and became interested.

"Harry Potter?" he looked at me.

"I was Cedric Diggory." I saw him and realized it was him.

"Wow, um sorry." I moved closer to him. "I'm a huge fan of your work."

"That makes two of us."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." I opened my mouth to speak but Katherine cut in.

"Alright, on that note, we should audition you now." we stood up. "Turn to page 39, the kiss scene." he put the script down on the chair and turned to Katherine.

"Kiss?" he looked nervous.

"Yes." he turned back to me. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, I just thought…"

"And go."

"I just want to try one thing, don't move." I nodded getting into character and his hands held my waist. I looked at his mesmerizing eyes as he got closer, his lips just inches from mine. He began pushing me towards the bed and then his lips were on mine. We breathed heavily and I heard something from him. Was it a moan? I smiled and tried to control myself. Get back into character Kris! You've never met this guy, you cant be liking this.

My fingers moved to his neck. "Stop!" He pulled away getting off the bed. "That was great guys." she turned to Robert. "I just wanted to jump in and rip your boxers off." she laughed her hillbilly laugh and he seemed frightened. "Sit down outside." I followed behind Katherine and Robert as they left the room. He sat down on a couch with all the others who came in and I sat on a chair next to Katherine. "When I say your number, you're going to get up and leave my house." she laughed again and I just felt like punching her.

Robert's Point of View:

Katherine looked down at the list. "Okay!" she laughed. "Number one." she put up her index finger and laughed. "Number three and four." all three men stood up and I waited with some other guy. Kristen stood up and Katherine pulled her into the room.

"I wonder what they're talking about."

"They're debating over who to choose. You or me." I nodded and ran a hand through my hair. Kristen came back out.

"You got the job Mr. Pattinson." I stood up and went to her.

"Thank you." I shook her hand and left.

A Week Later

My phone vibrated in my pocket while I was waiting for my plane to arrive. I took it out and read the text I received.

_Are you at the airport?_

_Yeah?_

_Meet us at the seats right next to the gate._

I stood up and walked to the gate, looking for the seats Katherine was talking about. Then, I saw Katherine talking to some people and walked there. She turned around and saw me. "Robert, here's your ticket." she handed me a paper. "Sit anywhere in this area." I sat far from where Katherine was but still in the area. My phone hummed and I took it out.

"Hello?"

"Oh sweetie you're still there, I thought you'd be on the plane by now."

"Yeah, it's late."

"I just wanted to tell you to call me when you land."

"Yeah, bye." I hung up and looked through my received text messages. I had six from different unknown numbers. I opened them.

_Hey this is Kellan._

I saved the number and looked at the second one.

_This is Peter_

I saved each of them but there was one I didn't get a number for. I looked around the area and found her sitting across from me, reading a book with her headphones on.

"All passengers in flight 11 to Vancouver, your plane has arrived but we ask that you stay calm as we let in the cast for a movie go in first. Thank you for your patience." Kristen stood up pulling her headphones off and I got up. The gate doors opened and we walked in to the first class seating. I looked at my ticket for my seat number and found it. I put my duffel in the storage on top of my seat and sat down. On the seat next to me I found Kristen talking on the phone

"Yeah love you too… bye." she hung up her phone turning it off. I heard more people coming in and put on my seatbelt. When we were finally up in the air, I turned on my phone and texted Kellan.

_Wanna' switch seats? K looks like she's gonna' kill me._

_No thanx, I'm fine here_

_Did Katherine give you K's number?_

Next to me Kristen stood up. "Excuse me." I moved my legs and let her go out to the hall.

_Yeah didn't she give it to you? Where'd she go?_

_No she didn't and idk_

_It's 9346257635 and oh_

_Thanx_

I saved her number and put my phone away, taking out my ipod. She came back but instead she opened the cabinet above trying to get something. Kristen jumped a couple of times trying to reach but couldn't, she turned to me. "Hey, um can you help me get my laptop?"

"Yeah sure." I got out into the hall and began reaching for it until a flight attendant came.

"One person in the isle at once please." I grabbed the laptop and handed it to Kristen who took it. As the flight attendant left Kristen shoved up her middle finger at the lady and went to her seat with the laptop. I shut the cabinet and sat back down.

"Um thanks."

"No problem." she put on her headphones and opened the laptop. "So, what are you listening to?"

"The Middle." she signed in to her email and I saw the thing full of mail, it would probably explode. I read from who they were. Most were from Twitter and only two were from her mom. She clicked on the boxes of the Twitter messages and pressed delete. She answered the two emails from her mom an closed the laptop, covering herself with a blanket

"What would you like to eat?"

"Can I have fettuccini?" the woman nodded and took out a plastic box, handing it to Kristen.

"And you?"

"Chicken." she handed me a box and left. I began eating and Kristen opened her box. "What's wrong?" She pointed at a pile of green stuff on top of her pasta. "It's just lettuce, you can take it off."

"No, it'll have the taste." she closed the box and put up the little table. I pointed at my plate.

"You can have some if you like. she shrugged and then took a piece, taking small bites. About fifteen minutes later her head fell onto my shoulder and my phone vibrated. I took it out.

_Awww and you thought she'd kill you._

_Shut up._

_Too late._

I looked across the isle to Kellan.

_I texted everyone about your cuddle buddy._

_She's not my cuddle buddy, she fell asleep._

Ashley turned from the seat in front of me and took a picture of me and Kristen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please turn off all electronics as we are getting ready to land." I turned my phone off and grabbed Kristen's ipod, turning it off. I shook Kristen until she woke up.

"The plane's landing." I explained.. After the plane landed, Kristen followed me out to the isle. I handed her, her bags and grabbed mine. We all walked out of the airport as a group and were attacked by the paparazzi.

"Do you guys think Twilight will be a hit?"

"Kristen, is it true you chose Robert?" we all got into a limo and parked infront of our hotel. The driver took out our bags and we picked them up at the sidewalk. We got in line behind Kristen at the check in table. They handed out our room keys and we got into an elevator.

"Hey Kristen, can I show you something?"

"Sure Ashley." Ashley turned on her camera and showed her something. Then Kristen looked at me. She walked towards me. "You should've woken me up." I shrugged.

"Didn't want to bother you. It isnt like you meant to." the elevator came to a stop and everyone ran out. "So, what room are you in?"

"325."

"I'm room 324."

"Oh cool." I followed her down the hall.

"Hey guys, it was hard finding hotel rooms. At least all three of us got rooms next to each other. Am I right?" she laughed like a hillbilly.

"Um, yeah."

"Well our rooms arent next to each other but…"

"Bye." Kristen unlocked her door and turned to me. "Night." she went in.

"Wake up at 6 tomorrow." Katherine smiled and I entered my room. She still stood there as I shut the door on her. I heard the shower go off next door as I unpacked and went to sleep. The next morning my phone was going crazy. I looked at the time, it was 4:49 in the morning. I entered the shower and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. I pulled on my jacket.

2 Weeks Later:

Kristen and I had become close friends, we were joined at the hip.

We decided to walk back to the hotel together. "So, what's up?"

"Um, I broke up with Michael yesterday."

"And?" she looked down.

"He cursed, he said every fucking curse word he knows." I stopped and hugged her.

"Hey, Robsten!" I turned and saw the paparazzi running towards us. We kept walking but they caught up and trapped us.

"Are you two dating?"

"What about Michael?"

"Rob, are you two in love?" we kept walking as Kristen answered a question.

"We broke up." that made them stop and we entered the hotel.

Kristen's Point Of View:

Four months later at Eclipse filming:

Today was the last day of filming, when we finished we all went out to dinner. Yeah, people were taking pictures of us, but we needed a night out. I wouldn't be able to take the hotel food any longer. I turned to Rob, I called him flippy. "Are you glad?"

"About what?"

"We're done, one more movie left." he shrugged.

"In some ways I'm glad, some ways not. We all became like a family." I took that in.

"I guess you're right." We paid and got up. There were two body guards fighting off the paparazzi to let us get in the limo. My phone vibrated and I took it out.

_Wow, almost time for us to all go to London_

_Oh I already forgot about it_

_I'll finally get to see my friends again_

_Oh cool_

I put my phone away and he saw I wasn't in the mood to text anymore. Ashley tapped my shoulder and I looked at her.

"Is there something wrong with you and Rob?"

"No, of course not. What gave you the idea?"

"You're not talking with him."

"I don't know what to say. Maybe he's mad at me."

"You should fix it, whatever it was." the limo came to a stop and we all got out. At the hotel, I stopped Rob before he entered the elevator, pulling him to the stairwell. "I looked around, there was nobody in there.

"Is there something wrong?" he looked at me confused at my question. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know, but you weren't talking to me."

"I was texting you." I shrugged. "The reason is because I've been debating something with my manager and Summit."

"What?"

"You'll see, but they don't want us going public." I was confused. "Lets go back up, shall we?" I nodded and we ran up the stairs. I entered my hotel room and took a shower. I changed and began packing, tomorrow everyone would meet up at the set to take some pictures and then, we'd all get on a plane. Only Dakota and I would be going to California everyone else was going to take a vacation. I fell asleep while thinking about what Rob said. The sound of my noisy alarm clock woke me up the next morning. I put on my most comfortable sweats and a t-shirt, perfect for a plane. I met everyone else downstairs at 6 in the morning. We drove to the now almost empty set and took a small break to eat breakfast. I had already eaten and wasn't hungry, so I just sat on the log next to everyone else. Suddenly a guy from Summit came and kneeled down next to Rob who nodded. Rob stood up and walked to me. H e grabbed my hand lifting me off my seat. "Follow me." I walked behind him until he stopped, turning to me. "Summit's going to allow us."

"Allow us what?"

"Going public. First, do you want me to ask you now or…" he pointed at the rim of fans at one side. "publicly?"

"Whatever you want but…" Rob put his thumb up at his manager who then whispered something to the body guards. Suddenly all the fans were moving forward in one easy line, with the bodyguards leading them. Right to us. Rob grabbed my hand and walked me to go under a tree. The fans closed in and Rob got down on one knee in front of me. He's only tying his damn shoe, I thought to myself. But no, he took a black box out of his pocket opening it slowly.

"Kris, I mean Kristen Jaymes Stewart, will you marry me?" he took the ring out from the black box, grabbing my hand. I was out of words, I wanted to scream yes jumping onto him, but there were cameras around so I just nodded. He put the ring around my finger and stood up. He hugged me and then all the fans left.

"Is this what…" he nodded and kissed me.

We all took pictures and a limo took us to the airport. We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

At the airport in California, I ran through the parking garage looking for my car and found it near the exit. I put my bags in and took out my cell. I got in and turned it on just as my mom called.

"Hello?"

"Oh sweetie, did your plane just land?"

"Um yeah, on my way home now."

"Okay, but there's something you should know."

"What?"

"Don't go to your apartment, spend the night here."

"Mom, what's wrong with my apartment?" I drove out of the parking garage and onto the highway.

"There are so many fans outside, I'm watching it now on the tv. You wont get any sleep there."

"No mom, it's fine. Anyways I'm going to stay awake until /I know Rob's okay."

"Alright, see you tomorrow." I hung up and turned unto my street. Then I realized what my mom meant. My apartment was completely blocked by dozens of girls with posters. I parked getting my bag from the passanger seat and got out. All of the fans screamed as I opened my front door and entered. I dropped my bags on the couch and walked to the kitchen, dialing.

"Hello?"

"You landed?"

"Yes, just a minute ago. Did you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to ask how your hotel is."

"Shitty, they allow any fans into the hotel. They keep running across the my hall knocking on my door." I laughed. "How is it there?"

"Um, I actually just got home."

"Wow."

"There are so many fans outside my apartment." I heard him chuckle and heard something in the background. "What was that?"

"Girls. I should let you rest. I love you."

"Night and love you too." I hung up and shut the blindfolds in the living room. Minutes later I fell asleep on my bed. The next morning, I took a shower and got dressed. I went to my car and drove directly to my parents' house. My dad answered the first knock.

"Hi Kristen." he kissed my cheek and allowed me in. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to his office. "I heard you were engaged?"

"Oh, yeah. Rob as…"

"No it's fine, he called before he even asked you."

"Oh okay."

"I like Robert, he's a nice kid."

"Man."

"Ugh yeah." I left the office and walked towards the smell of pancakes.

"Hi honey." I sat at the table. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, have to go grocery shopping." my mom served me pancakes and I dug in.

"So, tell me where is the wedding going to be?"

"I don't know mom."

"You should make it in London, that would make him happy."

"Yeah I guess." I finished' putting the plate in the dishwasher.

"So, where did Robert go for his time off?"

"Um, London. But,I guess that's good. He wont have to catch a plane to get there, like me."

"He's visiting his parents?" i nodded and walked to the front door. "Where are you going?"

"Grocery shopping."

"Oh come on sweetie, we havent seen you in weeks. Please, stay."

"I have to go. Bye!" I smiled as i got in my car and drove away. I parked outside of Publix just as my phone rang. I took it out, answering at the fourth ring. "Hello?"

"Hi, how's L.A?"

"Oh hey! And good, i guess." I got out.

"So, what are you doing?"

"Groceries." I entered Publix and grabbed a cart.

"Oh. So, when are you coming?"

"Two days."

"Okay, do you want to sleep at a hotel or at my mom's house?"

"Your mom's house, if it's okay with her."

"Of coarse it is." I paid for the things i bought and took everything to my car.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at you."

"What?"

"There are some sick people taking pictures of you while we're talking." I looked around, but saw nothing.

"Well' i'm about to drive, so call you later?"

"Yeah, love you."

"Love you too." I hung up and got into my car, throwing the bags to the seat next to me. When i got to my apartment, I put everything in the fridge and went on my laptop. I answered an e-mail to Summit and turned it off.


End file.
